<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's the effin fanfic soda by callate_wey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624432">Here's the effin fanfic soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callate_wey/pseuds/callate_wey'>callate_wey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callate_wey/pseuds/callate_wey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for chapter one*<br/>Set after the first trial. Miu is afraid to walk back alone to the dorms but good thing Gonta is there to provide company! Also K1B0 makes an appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here's the effin fanfic soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda ship these two so uh yeah I hope you do too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede had been executed. Everyone watched shell shocked by the sheer brutality of Monokuma's punishment. The small bear chuckled cutely knowing the trial room had filled with despair. "upupupu well would ya look at the hour! Its passed bedtime... ya know what that means dontcha?" There was no immediate response. Only the sounds of Himiko sobbing and Tenko's consoling could be heard echoing as the rest of the cast reacted quietly.</p><p>Miu, the ultimate inventor<br/>
and a self proclaimed genius was on the verge of dashing outside but an overwhelming panic inducing feeling stunned her flight reflexes and she was forced to stay in place. Her stocky legs trembled with fear as she grasped the loosely wavy blonde locks of her hair and yanked them downwards enough to feel pain. This helped the skeptical inventor become aware that this situation she found herself in was indeed no dream. Without putting a second thought to her wording, Miu in her desperation state blurted out; "h-hey.. b-bimbo wasn't a paid a-actt..tor or anything r-right?" </p><p>Two feet away stood a scrawny military dressed male by the name of Korekiyo. He wore a green cap with many ornaments attached and a black face masked that covered his lower jaw up to his neck. "Be quiet." He said with a snare as Miu glanced left to catch sight of his disapproval glare. Having been shut down by her classmate, an ashamed Miu loudly sighed like a cat who had it's tail stepped on. She glanced down to check her extravagant knee high boots and the many intricate straps clasped around her thighs. It was mostly a defense mechanism on her part to avoid the many piercing death glares. </p><p>Monokuma noticed attention redirected to the blonde inventor and it didn't sit well with him. With a low snarl, the animatronic bear spoke in an annoyed squeaky chirp while throwing his stumped paws in the air.<br/>
"Alright. ALRIGHT! Class is dismissed! And remember... SLEEP TIGHT UPUPUPU."<br/>
Laughing, he jumped off the high bench and casually walked straight through the endless tiled flooring until disappearing behind a black curtain. Miu then shifted her focus on Monokuma's comical waddles and wondered how the bear's internal mechanisms worked.</p><p> Meanwhile most of the ultimates began to go on their seperate ways leaving the inventor to stare off into space. Shuichi was the first to leave, not before being escorted by Kaito and Kirumi. They wanted to keep an eye on the detective incase there was self harm involved. Soon after Himiko and Tenko headed out, Angie and Tsumugi tagged along offering comforting words to the depressed mage. </p><p>Ryoma, Korekiyo, Maki and Kokichi followed but before the short supreme leader could leave he noticed Miu's lingering stupor and decided it was a good time to interrupt.<br/>
"Hey, don't stare too much... it's disrespectful."<br/>
The inventor snapped out of the daze and shook her head like a dog who had been sprayed with water. Only then did she turn back at Kokichi, ready to deliver cringeworthy insults but found he'd already left. "Ugh- what a pain" </p><p>The stench of death filled the somber atmosphere around the room. This would definitely plague the inventor's nightmares later tonight. The last thing she wanted was to walk back to her dorm, alone, in the middle of the night. The top of Miu's pale forehead turned a light shade of blue as her teeth chattered by the mere thought. She nervously began to chew on the ends of her fingernails. </p><p>Opting to scan the surrounding area with widened eyes, the anxious inventor caught sight of Gonta's giant figure heading for the exit door. The entomologist had his head down and behind his round spectacles his face appeared gloomy with a saddened expression. It was apparent that he'd shed a few tears for his fallen classmate.<br/>
"Hey dumba- uh Gonta wait up!"<br/>
His upper body jolted, a bit surprised upon hearing his name get called out in the open. Halting his steps, Gonta turned around to see Miu fast pacing towards him.<br/>
"Huh? Something happen?"<br/>
He asked confused. After catching up to him, she exhaled a tired breath and responded.<br/>
"N-no... uuhm just keep walking."<br/>
Miu's smaller hands pushed up against the taller male's back, forcing him to move forward. Eventually they left the premises. </p><p>From afar, the remaining ultimate, K1B0 frowned at the sight of Miu together with another classmate. An electrical current shot through his chest cavity causing his internal systems to reboot. This was a negative response to his uneasy feeling. Is this what it felt like to be jealous? He pondered alone in search for an answer on how to proceed. The wirings from within fired signals to the main hardrive and then up to his artificial frontal cortex. K1B0 finally came to a conclusion based on his logical computations. For his next decision he was to closely monitor Miu's safety without alertion. </p><p>Brightly lit stars of different sizes filled the clear night sky, if it were a day of merriment the sightseeing of aligned constellations would be a fun activity to partake. The moonlight rays shined a clear path and provided sufficient visibility to the lone pair treading along the trail leading up to the courtyard. The entomologist was first to speak after their long silence.<br/>
"Gonta may not know your name- eh Gonta hardly knows you but... Don't worry! you're safe with Gonta."<br/>
He flashed a forced smile while scratching the back of head hoping his message was understood. The unamused inventor rolled her eyes but sighed in relief knowing this big guy would protect her in face of danger. 
"Whatever.. It's not like I need a bodyguard to fend off rapists."<br/>
Miu obviously didn't mean it, this was her way of showing a strong front. In reality she was extremely terrified, walking alone was proving to be difficult cause of the panic-stricken state her body was experiencing.<br/>
"Unlike you I pay attention, just call me m-Miu...idiot."<br/>
She averted her widened sapphire eyes as a feeling of embarrassment washed over her. </p><p>From Gonta's peripheral view, he peeked at the anxious inventor's movements closely. Immediately he caught signs of intense fear and distress by way of reading her fidgety body language. Gonta broke his silence once again to ease the tense conversation.<br/>
"Hey.. Maybe before we go to dorm.. Gonta want to chat with Miu for a bit. If that okay..."<br/>
He asked in his usually soft voice. Miu shot a grimaced look of disgust.<br/>
"Are YOU stupid?! Wait nevermind, don't answer that-"<br/>
Gonta nodded to her surprise.<br/>
"Gonta may not be smart like Miu but as gentleman, Gonta want to comfort Miu anyway he can"<br/>
He puffed his chest upwards while holding a defensive pose with his fists tightly clenched to either side. A determined quirky grin formed across his lips. On the other hand, the once shy inventor couldn't hold in her laughter and cackled loudly almost falling backwards from loosing balance.<br/>
"GYAHAHAHA What the hell do you take me for big man? I'm not going to have this conversation with you. LOOk at the fucking time foR FUCKS SAKE jj-jeez."<br/>
Miu spouted irritated.<br/>
"f-fFucking clown."<br/>
She muttered under her breath while side stepping to the side, keeping a small distance away from him. Gonta pouted disappointed with himself, unsure why she reacted this way.<br/>
"Sorry.."<br/>
He spoke in a low depressing tone, his voice wavering. Feeling guilty for ruining his cheery mood, Miu playfully nudged the sad entomologist's arm with her elbow to catch his attention.<br/>
"Listen, I know how much of a bitch I can be so don't always take everything I say seriously. I'm just a lil on edge and not the good kind of 'edge' if ya catch my drift."<br/>
Gonta responded with a simple, "Okay." Completely ignoring the last part. </p><p>Once they neared the dorms the clacking of their footsteps against a brick surface was the sole noise between the two. Their interactions had ceased completely and the air around them became awkward. Now Miu was the one to break silence.<br/>
"hhhhh fineee you win big boy. Fucking happy? Your silent treatment actually worked, congrats man."<br/>
The confused entomologist stepped aback bewildered.<br/>
"huh?! Gonta thought Miu didn't want to talk." She facepalmed with a loud smack, aggressively dragging her palm down her face.<br/>
"You fu- UGH! You gotta be kidding me!"<br/>
Her body jittered from both fear and temper. 
"Lets just get this over with! I don't want to owe you any favors in the future.. especially not to someone like you."<br/>
Gonta shook his head.<br/>
"Oh? Gonta not expect any favor from this so please don't worry. Gonta enjoy spending time with Miu.."<br/>
Her pale face visibly flushed a bright cherry red at his honesty.<br/>
"ahh shut the eff up dumb@ss..y-you"<br/>
A shaky smile formed on her face as she promptly hid it with her gloved hands.<br/>
"Stop being sucha charmer, it ain't gonna work on me so don't even-"<br/>
Gonta chuckled and Miu shook it off and fast paced forward, taking the lead.<br/>
"C'mon follow me."<br/>
She sprinted inside the kiosko, quickly walking up the steps towards the end of the structure. Leaning back on the railings. There, she patiently waited for the taller male to catch up. Once Gonta's bare footed heavy steps were heard creaking through the floorboards, Miu watched as his great height easily towered the Kiosko entrance. This greatly had an effect on her, his large bulk and shiny crimson orbs looming over her smaller female frame felt intimidating. It hadn't been this freightning before. Perhaps the dimly lit area and the array of shadows triggered her panic to kick in full gear again. The entomologist glanced below in view of a trembling inventor, her sudden change in demeanor concerned him immensely.<br/>
"Eh?! Why Miu scared?? Gonta not going to hurt you, it a promise!"<br/>
His loud booming voice only aggravated her panic attack.<br/>
"SHHHH lower... y-your... v-vvoice." Miu yelled. She was on the verge of tears, her stuttering sounding broken and uneven.</p><p>Upon hearing this Gonta piped down and slowly approached the quaking inventor with open arms. Miu couldn't react in time as the giant male enveloped her fragile body in a tender embrace. She let out a shocked "Wh-" but after a while found the hug to significantly reduce her negative symptoms. Settling into the soothing bear hug, the perverse part of Miu realized just how sturdy Gonta's body felt compared to her own soft physique. She could practically feel his rippling muscularity press so close up against her everything, it was intoxicating. Laying her head on his overly massive pecs she inhaled his musky masculine scent and found It.... arousing? To Gonta this was nothing but a wholesome moment, Miu's shaking had lessen to an extent and she was responding quite well to his hug! In fact a little too much. Gonta found himself noticing the odd but nice sensation of Miu's plump breasts rubbing up against his midsection, he took this as Miu shifting postitions to get more comfortable. He carefully rested the underside of his chin ontop of her head and nuzzled, the blonde ahoge slightly poking his nose. Gonta tightened his arms around Miu's waist and rubbed circles across her back as a form of reassuring safety and security with his presence. </p><p>In Miu's dirty mind, this was a sign of malicious intent and stepped up her perverted game. Grabbing the end of her skirt, she lifted up the front side and got on her tiptoes to get her lower regions on level with Gonta's groin. Miu began grinding her delicates up against his own, while quietly letting out lewd mewls to entice the perplexed entomologist. He stood there, unmoving, and just took it. Gonta didn't know what was going on but he could pick up the scent of her horny feminine pheromones. This and the stimulation to his privates had him growing hard at a rapid rate. Miu could feel the tent rising from Gonta's trousers starting to poke at her. A desire to breed clouded the entomologist's mind as he hooked an arm underneath Miu's thigh, lifting her leg slightly up. He brought her exposed clothed cunt closer to his throbbing bulge. A nice change of angle as Gonta pressed himself and dry humped into her sensitive areas. 
"Ack- Impatience m%#=*ucker."<br/>
She playfully talked dirty to him or at least tried to. The inventor then slid her hand onto the inside of Gonta's upper thigh and caressed the muscle. Trailing it upwards, she could feel the heat radiate from his buldge. Cupping his package,Miu gave his balls a gentle squeeze. 
"Hnng!" 
The reaction was instant, a loud yelp escaped from Gonta. He didn't bother covering his mouth, her services felt heavenly.<br/>
"I hope you don't mind if I have a look..."<br/>
Miu asked. Gonta shook his head, a light blush streak decorated his cheeks as he let go of her and parted his legs to allow for better access. Miu knelt down, the cold icy floor harsh against the skin of her knees had her regret choosing this submissive position. Delicate hands began to work on unzipping his trousers at a leisure rate without unbuckling the belt. She longed to see "it" with minimal undressing in fear of being caught. However the thought of being humiliated only fueled her excitement. </p><p>After successfully lowering his zipper, Gonta's large erection sprung out almost slapping her cheek, Miu pulled back in time out of reflex.<br/>
"whoa big man you're really packing if its barely half hard!"<br/>
Gonta covered his reddening face embarrassed.<br/>
"Tch, a thank you would be appreciated. It's not my style to compliment cocks ya know."<br/>
A barely audible "Thanks.." in between heavy pants was heard from him. His response excited her and she could feel more blood rushing towards her crotch. </p><p>Reaching a gloved hand inside the open trousers, she grabbed and fondled his balls for a while before pulling them out of their concealment in full view.<br/>
"Nice! If I'm going to see a dick of a magnificent stature, might as well see the entirety of it!"<br/>
Precum seeped out of the tip as beads of the clear liquid dripped on her breasts. Miu stared at it in fascination while licking her lips as she quickly removed her black leather gloves.</p><p>Performing fellatio on a first encounter wasn't in the inventor's best interest, not today at least. Miu had a different idea in mind, she was curious on how long it would take Gonta to last with a simple tug session if she was the one pulling. Raising her head to catch a glimpse of him, Gonta was already facing down below, staring back with half lidded hazy eyes. A woozy expression of a drunken man, his tan skin hiding the redness of his heated face. Sapphire met Crimson. Both maintaining eye contact. Miu stuck her tongue out and leaned it close to the underside of the giant leaking snake. Her tongue made contact with warm flesh and she dragged it along the slit and lapped on the hanging strand of precum. She retracted her tongue to taste his fluids.<br/>
"Hmm.. salty-"<br/>
She made a sour face, her nose crinkling from the odd but pleasant texture. Gonta muffled a pleasurable groan, his self control dwindling.  </p><p>Miu opened her palm and spat a substantial amount of saliva on it. She then reached forward to place her wet hand around his long shaft, feeling it throb from the slight touch. The overwhelming sensations of her delicate hand gently slathering his cock from base to tip had Gonta grunting endlessly. Miu did this a few times, running her hand up and down until the enlarged organ was slick with spit. This way it made it alot easier for her hand to slide along the engorged length in swift pulls. She began jerking his rod in slow circular motions around the head, the inventor knew this was his weak spot. Gonta threw his head back, moaning as a result of her ministrations. His cock pulsated as it grew full size within seconds. When she felt his cries ramp up, Miu stopped her arm movements to admire the sizable length.<br/>
"Jeez look at this fucker, no way it'll fit inside of me!"<br/>
She lightly slapped his hardened prick against her cheek, loving the wet sound it made with each smack. This got the inventor so riled up that she put her free hand to work. She slipped eager fingers underneath her skirt and into her soaked panties. Lube wasn't a necessity, her wetness provided enough lubricant for her fingers to easily stimulate her clit and eventually probe her entrance.<br/>
"Ah~ fuck, that feels so damn good.." </p><p>Miu's wank on Gonta slowed down as she focused on chasing her own pleasure. Gonta growled by the lack of stimulation, he hastly thrusted into her loose fist in an attempt to find release.<br/>
"Al-... most- ah... th..er-re."<br/>
He choked on his words and Miu loved it. 
"Beg.. c'mon, like you mean it."<br/>
She was doing this on purpose.<br/>
"Please Miu.. Pl-plea..se.. fast..ster."<br/>
Miu hummed and tightly squeezed the base of his shaft. "HNNG!" Another cry came from Gonta and she sped up her skilled hand movements in long rhythmic strokes, all the while aiming the tip to her open mouth.<br/>
"I'm close too dumbo."<br/>
There was no warning, a straight shot of thick white fluid spurted out of Gonta's cock, drenching Miu's face first. A deep feral growl escaped from Gonta during his ejaculation which promptly startled Miu with a gasp. It was everywhere; on her blonde hair, clothes, legs and some even got on her eye. He had blown his massive load on her and there was so much of it! It kept flowing out in squirts as Miu stroked even faster while coaxing him to keep going.<br/>
"ahh~ It's so warm and yummy daddy~ Keep it cumming, I'm thirsty for your cum~"<br/>
She swallowed as much as she could, the taste wasn't pleasant but it helped her get off quicker. Eventually she reached her peak and rode the blissful waves of orgasm whilst repeatedly jabbing her slick fingers inside her sweet spot. "ahhh fuuuuuuck!" After it was all over and done, the pair remained there catching their breaths, while basking in their satisfaction. </p><p>At a distance hiding behind a secluded shrub was K1B0 in a crouched position. With his binocular vision he witnessed the obscene event play out through a small opening of thin stems. His inner voice spoke to him.<br/>
"Kill them."<br/>
K1B0 knew what he had to do. Although his existence was artificial, despair had creeped its wicked way passed his firewall system thus corrupting his good morals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>